Negative Zone Hordes (Earth-616)
| EditorialNames = | Aliases = Zone Warrior Hordes, Negative Zone Forces | Status = Active | Identity = | Universe = 616 | BaseOfOperations = Negative Zone | OrganizationLeaders = Blastaar | CurrentMembers = | FormerMembers = | Allies = Formerly the Kree, Shi'ar, Fraternity of Raptors | Enemies = Formerly the Many-Angled Ones, Kree, Nova Corps, Annihilation Wave | Origin = Negative Zone | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = | First = War of Kings: Ascension Vol 1 3 | Last = | Overview = The Negative Zone Hordes is the 2nd most powerful military force within that Negative Zone. Like it's rival the Annihilation Wave, it consists of both ground forces and a space fleet. The main difference being that unlike the mostly "bug" forces of the Annihilation Wave, the Negative Zone Hordes consists of humanoids from various species and is led by Annihilus's rival warlord and sometime ally, Blastaar. | HistoryText = In the aftermath of the Annihilation War and the "death" of Annihilus, the Kree made Blastaar the ruler of the Negative Zone. They granted him full authority and made him their client king) Within a few years, an alliance between the Shi'ar and Blastaar was established thru the Fraternity of Raptors who gave Blastaar the Cosmic Control Rod. In which he agreed to strike the ceded Kree territories. Back in the Negative Zone his forces assaulted Prison 42, the Terran interdimensional jail to recruit its superhuman inmates and then invade Earth. He laid siege to the prison which was defended by the inmates as the guards had fled back to Earth. Star-Lord was successful in closing the gateway, though Blastaar was able to recruit most of the surviving inmates. Shi'ar assault forces attacked the Kree territories that were ceded to the Annihilation Wave, reinforced by hundreds of thousands of allied troops from the Negative Zone. Upon the conquest of the Shi'ar by the Kree, Blaastar became an independent power. Meanwhile back in the Negative Zone, the US government sent superhumans from the Initiative to take back prison 42, which they did after fierce fighting and taking heavy casualties. Later his forces were among those participating in the battle against the Cancerverse invasion of the the positive universe. In the intensive fighting that followed, Blastaar's forces soon suffered approximately 50% casualties, just like the Shi'ar, Kree, and other allied forces. Blastaar's forces then fled from the battle at the Fault, abandoning their allies. Blastaar attempted to take advantage of the Kree empire's weakened state a week after the war ended. Invading and nearly conquering it, he defeated their sovereign Medusa but the empire was saved by the Annihilators who forced him and his forces to retreat back to the Negative Zone, greatly diminished. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Interstellar warp-capable warships, directed energy weapons (e.g. beam weapons), armored combat vehicles, combat aircraft | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Interplanetary Organizations Category:Alien Military Forces Category:Interstellar Fleets Category:Interdimensional Organizations